Renee Walker
:"I've known this woman for nine years, and I've never seen her do the kind of things she's done in the last nine hours." ::— Larry Moss, "Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm" Renee Walker was an FBI special agent from the Washington Field Office. She was involved in investigating the technology thefts prior to Day 7 and was an integral agent in bringing down the threats that arose on Day 7. Upon meeting Jack Bauer she was horrified at his willingness to do whatever was necessary to follow a lead. However as the day progressed she began to see the necessity behind Jack's actions and realized that the only way to bring down Alan Wilson, the main conspirator for the events of the day, would be to act as Jack would have done. After torturing Wilson to near death, Renee was dismissed from the FBI. She was called in to help in CTU New York with regards to her past undercover with the Russian crime syndicate, Red Square, but some felt she was not up to the task. She was killed at Jack's apartment by a sniper working for Red Square. Before Day 7 Renee served 16 months undercover with Russian arms dealers led by Vladimir Laitanan six years prior to Day 8. During this time, she used the alias "Renee Zadan" and endured a very abusive relationship with Vlad to maintain her cover. She was beaten several times, and nearly raped on one occasion when Laitanan was drunk, until the FBI finally brought down the crew. Almost everyone in the gang was arrested in Renee's operation, including Lugo Elson, Vlad's lieutenant; the only one who evaded capture was Laitanan himself. Renee Walker and her colleagues investigated a string of technology thefts carried out by an underground group. From a surveillance video, she isolated an image of one of the felons, and identified him as Tony Almeida. Walker had Almeida's grave exhumed, as Tony was believed dead, and DNA testing proved that the body was not his. Walker then made an effort to track down Tony's old partner, Jack Bauer, to assist them. Day 7 With a subpoena for Jack Bauer, Renee and her partner Agent Teller interrupted a Senate investigation led by Senator Blaine Mayer. She transported Jack to the FBI headquarters and briefed him there about the national security threat presented by Tony Almeida and his group. When Jack simply refused to believe that Almeida was still alive, she broke the news to him that the body in Tony's grave was not Tony's own. Despite Jack's constant persistence, Renee said that Tony was involved in some extralegal activities, not working in assistance with any government agency. She encouraged Jack to work with Sean Hillinger to track down Tony's whereabouts, which led them to Gabriel Schector, a former off-books supplier of Jack and Tony from their CTU days. They went to see Schector, but he was killed by agents of Tony before he could say anything. The building was sealed off after a call from Renee, and the sniper, Alan Tanner, was discovered by Jack. Renee and Jack pursued the sniper on their own to make sure that whoever compromised the FBI would tell no one else what they were doing. Washington Office FBI Director Larry Moss called in to Renee to find out where she was. She made up a story about following a lead, but Larry did not seem convinced. Renee and Jack tracked Tanner to a containment ship, where they took him out. Jack managed to shoot out a surveillance camera, which attracted the attention of some of Tony's men, who came out and began to attack Jack and Renee. Masters was shot, and Renee and Jack split up inside the ship. Renee found a computer deleting all systems, and was unable to stop the process. Meanwhile, Jack managed to find Tony and chased him outside. After an intense fight Jack managed to overpower Tony. Renee arrived and told him that the device was gone. At that moment, Larry arrived after tracking Renee's phone. headquarters with Larry Moss, Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida]] Renee, Jack, Tony and Larry returned to FBI headquarters in a chopper. She witnessed Jack's interrogation of Tony, but did not hear him say the old CTU codeword, which led back to Bill Buchanan. Larry continued the investigation of Tony, but to no avail. Renee suggested more forceful measures of interrogation, but Larry angrily shot her down and told her to get Jack removed from the building. Whilst she was going to Jack, Janis Gold informed her that she had tracked down the FBI mole, something Renee had tasked her on earlier, and would go and find out which user terminal it came from. Renee asked to be updated as soon as Janis learned anything. Renee went to Jack and told him that they were proceeding without him, but that the FBI owed him a lot as they would not have Tony without him. As Jack signed paperwork for her, he put Renee in the sleeper hold and left her on a desk, taking her gun. Renee regained consciousness and was present whilst the teams tried to stop Jack and Tony getting out the building, but they were unsuccessful and they escaped. Renee apologized to Larry for trusting Jack. asks Renee if she trusts him]] Renee tried to find Jack and Tony by instructing Janis and Sean, but they were being blocked. Tanner woke up at the hospital, and Renee and Janis went to get information from him. After arriving, Renee forced Janis to stall Tanner's lawyers whilst she talked to the suspect. She tortured him until he gave up information about Tony and his plot to capture Sangala Prime Minister Ule Matobo. She informed Larry, who called Matobo's security team, then sent a backup team. Renee headed over to Matobo's location herself. As soon as she reached Matobo's residence, Renee was captured by one of David Emerson's men, Litvak. Emerson planned to shoot her, but Jack convinced him not to, making up a story about the fact that they may need to interrogate her to find out how much the FBI learned from Tanner. Emerson finally agreed, and put her in the van with the Matobos. He then called an associate and asked him to check into the FBI with their inside source and see what was discovered from Tanner. When their source replied, Emerson found out that Tanner had provided no details besides Matobo's abduction, Emerson asked Jack to kill Renee. Litvak pulled up at a construction site on Morrison Avenue. Jack walked Renee from the van and told her to turn around. She demanded that Jack look her in the eyes as he shot her, but he pushed her around and whispered in her ear that if she trusted him, she would survive. Jack shot Renee in her neck, causing her to fall face-first on the ground. He then pushed her into a ditch. He looked down at her as he covered her with a plastic sheet. Emerson then told Jack and Tony to bury Renee, and so they began to shovel dirt over her as she gave them a shocked and worried look. Soon afterward, Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian pulled up in a van and revived Renee. After she became stable, the two explained the situation and the need for her to remain "dark" from the FBI. She met up with Jack and understandably had reservations about working with him, after he had shot her. Over the course of the next hour, she watched on as Bill and Chloe took charge in their operation, and then assisted them with their raid on Dubaku's hideout at 546 Adams. She used her FBI identification to enter the corporate building, and told the guard that since it was official business, he shouldn't report to anyone about her entry. She took part in the shootout that followed, and killed Mr. Nichols to prevent him from taking the Matobos as personal hostages. ]] Renee returned with the Matobos to Bill's base of operations and agreed with Chloe and Jack that they should look for help from other agencies. When Matobo assured her they could trust President Taylor, he arranged a meeting, and Renee went with Bill and Jack to the White House. After explaining everything to the President and Ethan Kanin, Renee convinced Jack to contact Larry for help. After meeting with him, he helped them track rogue agent Edward Vossler. To coerce him into talking, Renee went to Vossler's house and took his wife, Carol and his little baby as hostage. After he revealed the location of Dubaku—12451 Arlington Avenue—she and Jack met there and successfully killed all the mercenaries, but not before one of them shot Henry Taylor in the chest. Jack called for an ambulance and paramedics came and took Henry away. Larry called Renee and scolded her for holding Carol Vossler and her baby captive. Renee told him that it pains her to do things like that but it was necessary. When Jack told her that they had Dubaku's location, they went there and found Rosa and Marika Donoso. The latter had been in a relationship with Dubaku without knowing who he really was. After they revealed Dubaku's violent past, Jack asked Marika to meet with Dubaku so they could catch him. Renee didn't agree at first, but she assured Marika and Rosa that they would be following close. While they were following the car that picked up Marika, they were stopped and detained by several policemen who had a warrant for their arrest issued from the FBI. Larry determined that the warrant was issued by the mole, and fought to overturn it. Renee was released from custody along with Jack after Larry explained the situation to the police. After getting a new lead on Dubaku, Renee and Jack chase him until Marika causes Dubaku's car to crash, killing her and seriously injuring Dubaku. Renee was visibly shook up, and was soon confronted by Rosa, causing Renee to have an argument with Jack. While at the hospital, Dubaku was killed with a lethal injection by Udo, one of General Benjamin Juma's men. Renee followed the lead and reached 44543 Lambourne Marina, an address at a dock at the Potomac where Juma was assembling his forces. Renee called Larry and informed him of this but she still didn't have information on the target of Juma's attack. When Juma and his men left in a boat, Renee jumped to the boat and was able to find schematics of the White House. When Dubaku's son, Laurent, found him he followed her trying to kill her. Renee told her that Juma had lied to him and hadn't tell him his father was dead. At the last moment, Larry arrived and shot Laurent saving Renee. After Juma sieged the White House, Renee and Larry helped with the coordination of the operations. She also was present during the briefing to Vice President Mitchell Hayworth. After Bill Buchanan sacrificed himself to save the President, Larry and Renee ordered the tactical teams inside despite Hayworth's refusal and finished killing the terrorists. Renee continue helping with the clearing of the building afterwards. When she saw Jack, she expressed her condolences for Bill's death. Jack then told her what Bill said about a pending threat. When they brought this information to Larry and the possibility of further interrogating their only lead—Ryan Burnett—he instead had him arrested. She tried to convince Larry to do what Jack said and he told him he'll "look into it". arrests Renee]] Knowing Larry wouldn't do anything, she approached Ethan Kanin about Jack's suspicions and he called Larry authorizing him to release Jack with Burnett. Angered with being overturned, Larry suspended Renee indefinitely, saying he could no longer trust her. At 10:00pm, while filing out her suspension forms, she asked Janis Gold about what happened with Burnett. Jack later contacted her and asked her to trust in him. He then sent her an e-mail with Quinn's picture and he identified him as a Starkwood employee. She then told Jack that Blaine Mayer had files on Starkwood's businesses and sent him his address. When Larry and Janis intercepted her e-mail, he had her arrested. Once Larry started to uncover evidence proving Jack was innocent, he contacted Renee and asked her about the information she had given Jack. She told him about Quinn and his involvement in Starkwood, which was the reason why Jack went to Senator Mayer's house. Renee also asked to be released from holding, but Larry decided to keep her in holding for awhile. that Jack has been infected]] After Starkwood executive Jonas Hodges acquired several canisters of prion variant, Larry returned to the FBI Headquarters and released Renee from holding. He apologized to her for not trusting, but also told her she should've trusted in him. When he told Renee that Jack was exposed to the chemical weapon, she was shocked and started crying. She then met with Jack while he was changing his clothes. When she saw his scars from when he was held in China, she was disturbed by them. She then debriefed him about the bio-weapon. When Larry and a tactical team went to the Starkwood compound, Renee coordinated from the Headquarters. She saw through cameras how Larry and their teams were deceived into an ambush by Greg Seaton. Together with Jack Bauer and Janis Gold, they looked for infrared images of the compound to find where the weapons might be. While they were doing so, Jack collapsed because of symptoms of the infection. Renee went to him quickly and took him to Dr. Sunny Macer, who treated him with an injection to mask the symptoms. When Jack rejected an experimental treatment that might need to use blood from his daughter, Renee tried to convince him otherwise by allowing her to know what was happening to him. Jack quickly rejected it by telling her he didn't want to bring her daughter into this. After 1:00am, Jack and Renee briefed the President on the RP-7 rocket fuel that Tony had found at the Starkwood compound. When President Taylor refused to give them the green-light due to Hodges' threat, Jack assumed that she had implied them to do it anyway. Renee then contacted Larry and told him about it. He told him that after Tony blew the Python missiles, he could storm the compound with his team. She then supervised Tony's operation together with Jack until they saw the explosion on satellite. Unbeknownst to Jack, Renee had contacted Kim, who had been trying to see Jack all day. She had her brought into the FBI office and when Jack found out about it, he was initially furious. However, he agreed to speak to her when Renee told him that she had been looking for him. Kim offered to donate stem cells for the operation, but Jack rejected it, and Kim left for the airport. Larry called Renee and informed her that a Starkwood mercenary had escaped the compound with a canister of the pathogen killing two agents. He told Renee and Janis to track the vehicle he stole and send back-up units at his location. When Agent Park arrived at the scene and found Larry dead, he called Renee and told her about it. Since she was the ranking agent now, he asked for her instructions. Although distraught by the news, she told him to set a perimeter and start sweeping the area. She then told Janis that someone should call Larry's ex-wife to inform her of his death. Renee found the identity of the escaped mercenary, Robert Galvez, and assembled a tactical team to meet with Park at the scene. Jack accompanied her despite her objections. As they flew to the scene, Jack noticed she was obviously affected by Larry's death and tried to comfort her, but she rejected him. As they arrived, she asked Park to show her Larry's body, after which she teared up. As FBI agents scanned the area, Galvez killed one of them and used his walkie to lure all the agents into a trap. Renee and Park stormed the building where Galvez was supposedly hiding, but Jack realized Stoller was dead, and tried to warn everyone. Renee and some agents managed to avoid being killed in the explosion. Jack soon learned that Tony was working with Galvez, and Renee grew angry upon learning that Tony was the one who had killed Larry. Tony and Galvez escaped the scene with the bio-canister, and Jack and Renee returned to the office to get information from Hodges, who was in FBI custody. Hodges revealed the prion variant cabal's plan to launch bio-attacks and supply America's enemies in order to offload the blame and gain more influence in American military affairs. To help the FBI make a threat assessment, Jack had Renee retrieve the decommissioned CTU servers, and called Chloe in to the office. Chloe dug up the identity of Jibraan Al-Zarian, a likely candidate behind the upcoming attack. Chloe later discovered that Jibraan was actually innocent--Tony was planning to outright frame him. Jack and Renee arrived at Jibraan's address, where Tony's man Harbinson was watching Jibraan's brother Hamid. As they stormed the building, Hamid wounded Harbinson, who agreed to help find Tony in return for medical treatment. He placed a call, and the FBI traced Tony's location. Jack and Renee captured Tony, rescued Jibraan, and neutralized the canister. Renee prepared to transport Tony back to headquarters, threatening to make him pay for killing Larry. However, Tony and Cara Bowden had sent operatives Sarah and Bob Peluso to watch Kim at the airport and kill her on their orders. Jack was forced to help Tony escape in mid-transit, leaving Renee and everyone else cuffed in the van. Tony and Cara took Jack with them, planning to use his body to harvest more of the prion variant. Once backup came and uncuffed Renee, she called Kim to warn her, then ordered the terminal locked down and headed to the airport. Sarah was killed in a shootout, and Kim followed Bob as he tried to escape. Bob died in a car fire, but Kim retrieved the laptop that he'd been using to train a camera on her. The FBI back-traced the laptop's signal and found Jack's location: the Woodside Industrial Complex. Renee arrived at the warehouse complex in a chopper, just as Tony was about to hand Jack over to the cabal's leader Alan Wilson. After a shootout, Renee ran over to Jack, who had been fitted with a C-4 belt by Tony. Renee disarmed the belt as Jack explained that Tony's goal was to kill Wilson, who was behind the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy and responsible for killing Tony's wife Michelle. With the C-4 plan thwarted, Tony tried to kill Wilson execution-style, but Renee helped subdue him by shooting him in the shoulder, and the FBI took Tony away. Renee spoke to Wilson, who smugly denied involvement in the day's events. As Wilson was transported to FBI, Renee had a moment with Jack, expressing her desire to get information from Wilson and stop the cabal from launching another attack. Before being taken to the hospital, a dying Jack advised Renee to make choices that she could live with. With this in mind, Renee returned to the office, where Tim Woods was on his way to pick Wilson up. In the observation chamber outside Wilson's holding room, Renee turned off the cameras and ordered Janis to leave. When Janis refused, Renee cuffed her to a pole and smashed the door keypad to stop anyone from coming in. Janis tried to dissuade Renee, saying that she was dishonoring Larry's death. But Renee simply put her FBI badge down and entered the holding room, intent on making Wilson talk. After Day 7 She was later released from the FBI, despite her actions through the course of the day. It was revealed that she had nearly killed Wilson during interrogation and had suffered a mental breakdown afterwards. She had attempted to commit suicide by slitting her wrists. She had later started working for a security firm, but as she revealed, it was unsuccessful. Day 8 At approximately 7:27pm, Renee was brought into CTU as a result of her experience undercover with a Russian mob ring run by Vladimir Laitanan, who had ties to a highly secretive gang called Red Square. Red Square was connected to the earlier attempt on President Omar Hassan's life and the selling of weapons grade uranium to his brother Farhad Hassan. As was being brought in, Chloe O'Brian aske her about her work with a security firm; she then mentioned that she no longer works for the firm. She eventually met CTU Director Brian Hastings who asked to go back undercover with the Russians. Jack Bauer, after learning of her undercover work, decided to go in to speak with her. He questioned her emotional state, noticing scars on her wrist indicating a suicide attempt. Jack convinced Hastings to let him go undercover with Renee. Renee was not happy with having a "babysitter". After the two arrived at a Russian contact's business, Renee proceeded to cut off her contact's thumb with a power saw, after seducing him into putting his hand into a vice with the promise of taking off his parole bracelet. Despite Jack's protests she remained undercover; she then convinced her contact to take her to Vladimir Laitanan, the leader of the FBI's target group. After they arrive, Vladimir asked her several specific questions to verify her sincerity. With Jack's help (through a com channel) she answered the questions, but Vladimir was not satisfied and prepared to execute her. Renee never admitted her true identity and Vladimir relented, telling her that they could finally talk about her proposed deal. ]] When Jack got there he told Renee he was pulling her out, despite her assurance that she was fine, but Vladimir interrupted them. Vladimir started to make calls concerning the nuclear rods, but told Jack to leave the room, leaving him and Renee alone. When he got to the last contact, Renee kept pushing him to try again, finally blurting out that she didn't come here for him. In anger, Vladimir hit her twice, knocking her down. Renee grabbed a bread knife that had fallen to the floor and stabbed him in his eye. He shouted, which alerted Jack. Renee continued to stab him after he fell to the ground. Jack pulled her away from Vlad but she, not realizing who it was, turned around and plunged the knife into Jack's stomach. Renee looked on, horrified, as he keeled over to the floor. Lugo Elson came in and prepared to shoot Renee after seeing Vlad's mutilated body, but before he could do so Jack pulled the knife from his stomach and threw it directly into Lugo's throat, killing him. Jack called CTU who were on their way to the scene. Renee said that Jack had been right and she could not handle it. As she began to cry she said that all she wanted was her life back, and that she had no-one. He told her that she still had him. They heard cars arriving and believed it to be CTU, but it turned out to be a group of Russians, whom Jack deduced were sent by one of Vladimir's contacts to kill him for knowing about the rods. Jack had Renee hide and explain the situation to CTU when they arrived, telling them to track him. She did so and Jack gave himself up to the Russians, saying he just wanted to do business. They took him, and CTU arrived immediately afterward. Renee explained what had happened but Chloe said that they had seen no vehicles leave the compound, and could not trace Jack. Renee was horrified and worried for Jack's life. CTU later learned that the Russians had escaped underground, leaving Jack on his own. Back at CTU, Renee gave a brief statement to Chloe, which contained some lies to protect herself as advised by Jack Bauer. Meanwhile, Brian Hastings was pressured by Rob Weiss to permit Kristen Smith (from the Justice department) to set up Renee for the fall, insinuating that she had murdered Vlad in cold blood. Jack found out and forced his way inside, throttling Kristen and beating a guard to defend Renee. Jack was subdued, but he later cut a deal with Hastings: Jack took the lead in retrieving the rods, and Hastings dropped the charges against Renee. Renee later called Jack, and they both admitted that they wanted to be with each other. Jack had someone take Renee to his New York apartment, where he planned to meet her when the terrorist crisis was over. After Hassan was killed by the terrorists, Renee briefly took note of a man with the EMTs but failed to recall where she knew him from. She went to Jack's apartment where she told him that she would not hold him to his promises to her, but he embraced and kissed her. They made love until shortly before 9am. Out of curiosity she answered Jack's phone when Chloe called, and began to realize that the EMT she saw was the person likely to have poisoned Mehran. Before acting on her suspicion, she was shot by the very same man. Outmaneuvering the shooter, Jack frantically carried her to a waiting taxi and drove to the hospital where she succumbed to her wounds due to blood loss and arterial damage. As a final act to his fallen lover, Jack gave her a soft kiss, weeping. Background information and notes * Renee and Jack were the only characters who appeared in all 24 episodes of Season 7. * Renee Walker's first and last hours are in the 8:00am-9:00am hours. * Like Teri Bauer, Jack's first major personal loss, Renee was also shot in the chest. * Renee is the only character to get two silent clocks See also Appearances Walker, Renee Walker, Renee Walker, Renee Walker, Renee Walker, Renee Category:Featured articles